


In The Quiet, There's Peace

by Showknight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Kiss, Post-War, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showknight/pseuds/Showknight
Summary: Thank-you so very much @themods, who helped me out so much and thanks to Birdsofshore for the wonderful prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> Thank-you so very much @themods, who helped me out so much and thanks to Birdsofshore for the wonderful prompt

enjoy~!!!!


End file.
